headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Missouri
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = The Badlands; Camp Reverie; Cedars; Central City; Columbia; Defiance; Kansas City; St. Louis | 1st = }} Missouri is a state in the Midwest region of the United States bordered by Iowa, Illinois, Kentucky, Tennessee, Arkansas, Oklahoma, Kansas and Nebraska. Continuities The 4400 Missouri was the home of US Army soldier Richard Tyler. He was abducted by mysterious forces in 1951 while serving in South Korea, but was brought back in 2004. He returned to in an effort to reconnect with his old life, but found that there was nothing to come back to. 4400: Pilot Buffyverse Before journeying on to Sunnydale, the vampires known as Spike and Drusilla stopped in St. Louis for a little riverboat gambling. The excursion was meant to be relaxing, but it became more difficult for them to randomly kill meandering blood bags after discovering that the owner of the riverboat had demons infesting the surrounding waters. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike and Dru 2 Defiance In the future year of 2046, the Earth has undergone tremendous geological upheavel due to terraforming perpetuated by an alien alliance known as the Votons. What was once St. Louis, has since been laid waste, and in it's place exists the city-state known as Defiance. The mayor of Defiance is Amanda Rosewater. She appointed former marine Joshua Nolan to the position of Chief Lawkeeper, with his Irathian foster daughter Irisa serving as his personal enforcer. Points of Interest ; Badlands: The Badlands is an arid and desolate region of Missouri of the mid 21st century. Due to the terraforming efforts of the alien invaders known as the Votans, this region was turned into a vast desert with little vegetation, though there were meager forests to be found the further one traveled into the mountains. The Badlands was known for its frequent occurrences of Arkfall and nomadic raiders and scavengers would brave the tough environment in the hopes of laying claim to some valuable Votan tech. ; Camp Reverie: Camp Reverie is a prison camp located six miles east of the town of Defiance. It was established and maintained by the Earth Republic and is charged with incarcerating prisoners of various crimes including misdemeanors up to political prisoners and assassins. The camp is run like a livery stable with all of the prisoners herded into tight-fitting quarters. Food distribution consists of buckets of slop being poured over a common area, leaving the inmates scrambling to scoop up whatever they can. The perimeter and upper gangplanks are manned by E-Rep guards armed with cattle prods to keep the prisoners in line. The prisoners do receive visitation rights from loved ones, but there is a strict policy against physical contact. Former mayor, Datak Tarr was incarcerated at Camp Reverie for the murder of E-Rep officer Colonel Galen Marsh. The Indogene physician Doc Yewll was likewise imprisoned at Camp Reverie for failing to cooperate with the Earth Republic during their search for Irisa Nyira. ; Cedars: Cedars is an industrial city in North America, located 150 miles to the southeast of Defiance. Upon retiring in 2046, Mayor Nicolette Riordon told her successor Amanda Rosewater that she was going to go visit a sister in Cedars. ; Kansas City: Kansas City is the largest city in the U.S. state of Missouri. It encompasses 318 square miles (820 km2) in parts of Jackson, Clay, Cass, and Platte counties. It is one of two county seats of Jackson County, the other being Independence, just to the city's east. The city also serves as the anchor city of the Kansas City Metropolitan Area, second largest in Missouri, and largest with territory in Kansas ; St. Louis: St. Louis is an independent city in the U.S. state of Missouri. St. Louis is the main setting for the Syfy Original Series Defiance. In the future year of 2046, the Earth has undergone tremendous geological upheavel due to terraforming perpetuated by an alien alliance known as the Votons. What was once St. Louis, has since been laid waste, and in it's place exists the city-state known as Defiance. The mayor of Defiance is Amanda Rosewater. She appointed former marine Joshua Nolan to the position of Chief Lawkeeper, with his Irathian foster daughter Irisa serving as his personal enforcer. On the TV series The 4400, St. Louis was the home of US Army soldier Richard Tyler. He was abducted by mysterious forces in 1951 while serving in South Korea, but was brought back in 2004. He returned to in an effort to reconnect with his old life, but found that there was nothing to come back to. Films that take place in * Child's Play 3 * Guardians of the Galaxy * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 TV shows that take place in * Defiance Comics that take place in * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike and Dru 2 * Flash 105 * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude 1 Residents of People who were born in * Andreas Katsulas * Archie Goodwin * Dan O'Bannon * Gregg Berger * Robbie Daymond * Kurt Deutsch * Lawrence Woolner * Paul Smith * Rob Benedict * Roy Thomas * Scott Bakula * Steve Gerber * Yvette Vickers Appearances Flash Fact: The DC Comics character, the Flash, operates out of a fictional city called Central City. The DC Atlas places Central City in the U.S. state of Missouri, even though the comics themselves never indicate as such. For the purposes of this database, all appearances of Central City will listed here as a transcluded appearance of Missouri. |-|Films= |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Brave and the Bold 54 |-|Novels= |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Missouri